danganronpafandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Island Mode
Island Mode (アイランドモード), also known as its full title Dangan Island: Huge Panic at the Heart❤Throbbing School Trip? (だんがんアイランド どきどき修学旅行で大パニック？), is a bonus mode unlocked after beating Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Similar to School Mode in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc and Love Across the Universe: Dangan Salmon Team in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony, the bonus mode serves as a dating sim, leading the player through a version of the main plot where there are no mutual killings. Individual Student Guides The following pages contain comprehensive guides for each students' ideal trip options, plus transcripts of all trips and their Island Mode ending. Plot The game starts out identically to the beginning of the main story, where Hajime Hinata wakes up on the beach on Jabberwock Island, and meets Nagito Komaeda. Afterward, Hajime recalls on how he met the other previous 15 students and they began to collect "Hope Fragments". Later Nagito tells him that Usami and the others are waiting for them at Jabberwock Park. The two then head there and find Usami yelling at someone to come out. Once again, Monokuma appears on top of the statue, however this time, Usami is ready and attacks Monokuma before he can finish his introduction and defeats him. She forces him to leave the island in order to protect her students. Without Monokuma, the students are free to bond together over the course of 50 days (as per the original intent of the Neo World Program) while collecting Hope Fragments and also being required to cooperate to build the assigned objects for Usami to complete the "Class Goal". Introduction Gameplay While in School Mode the main goal was to gather materials to build Monokuma's back up units, in Island Mode the main goal is to collect all the "Hope Fragments", which can be achieved with spending Free Time Events with the other students while the gathering for a goal is the secondary goal. Hajime will also be given one block of Free Time every day - two at the end of the week that Hajime and his classmates are allowed off, called a "Holiday" - which can be spent in a similar way to the Main Game, either spent by himself or spending time with any of his classmates. Using the Trip Tickets which are rewarded for completing Usami's Class Goals, Hajime can take students to a location of his choosing based on the student's tastes in order to build his relationship with them. All the students have a maximum collecting and cleaning level of 9, which can be maxed during several instances of the game mode. There is also a "New Game+ Cycle" where the collecting and cleaning levels carry over in a new game, but nothing else. Also on any particular Work Day, a random character might feel "energized" and have max HP for said day. Upon finishing Usami's final task, you will receive Monocoins to be used in the Main Game. Set Tasks Each individual character can be assigned a daily task, which include resting, cleaning or gathering materials in the 10 different featured locations. Gathering materials will slowly consume each student's energy, as well as slowly reduce the island's cleanness. Resting for the day will not provide materials to build backups, but it will also prevent the "Cleanness" gauge from falling any faster. Assigning the cleaning task will fill up the cleanness gauge again. If the gauge becomes empty, the students will be forced to clean, wasting a few days. 'Gathering' ---- Construct Construction will display all owned materials and what you have created from them, along with the next goal. It's divided in four categories: Goal, Tools, Consumables and Processed Goods. "Goal" will display the materials needed for the goal received from Usami. Tools is a collection of tools which can be built to increase the students' stats such as reduce health cost, increase cleaning effect and increase gathering yield. Consumables are food you receive from Usami herself or cook by using your own materials. They can be used to refresh the students' health, increase levels and automatically clean the island. Processed Goods are materials created from others and are used to further proceed in building your goals. Goal ---- Throughout Island Mode, Usami will request the player to "cooperate" with the other students by gathering materials for Class Goals. Doing so within the given day limit will reward the player with Trip Tickets, which can be used to take classmates on a trip to locations over the island and bond with them. It is noted however using Trip Tickets forgoes receiving any "Hope Fragments" for that particular event. 'Tools' ---- Constructing tools can aid the player in collecting more materials or give the students more HP with which to explore the island. Consumables ---- Consumables are items that Usami can gift to the player, or that the player can create themself that gives a one-time boost in HP or cleaning depending on the item. Processed Goods ---- Processed Goods are construct items that require two or more raw materials to make. Personal Effects The Personal Effects option gives a quick overview over the students' levels and health situation. It allows you to refresh health by using food, increase levels or wake unconscious students. This feature should normally be checked before assigning tasks as a lack of health points will end in losing work days should students get too exhausted. Free Time The player will be given one block of Free Time every day - two at the end of the week Usami names a "Holiday" where Hajime and his classmates have off. The player can spend the block of Free Time with any one of Hajime's classmates, or sleep to skip that Free Time period. The player will be given the opportunity to raise Hajime's "love" with another student. If the player manages to build the Class Goal, Usami will provide the player with "Trip Tickets", which can be used to take another student on a "date" where you can ask them one of three questions. Each character can grow up to a maximum level of 10 hearts. The student responses during the date will raise or lower the affection for a full or half a heart depending on how much the character liked or disliked your statement. On Day 51 Hajime will speak to any student with maximum love, receiving a special ending with said student. Presents ---- :For a more comprehensive guide, see the 'MonoMono Machine - Danganronpa 2 page'. Shot Through the Heart Shot Through the Heart is a minigame in Island Mode. It uses mechanics used in the Rapid Fire Debate trial minigame in the main plot. As Hajime builds his relationship with a character on Trips, Hajime will learn insights about the characters which can be used like truth bullets. Unlike the Rapid Fire Debate, there is no time limit on Shot Through the Heart. The Shot Through the Heart is a random event that can occur when Hajime gets close to full reputation hearts for a certain classmate and uses a trip ticket on them. This event can occur multiple times with a single character. On the 51st Day, if the player has gathered all the hope fragments, Hajime will be alone on the beach with any characters that the player has earned full max reputation with. Talking to them will trigger the character's true Shot Through the Heart event. If the correct answer is selected, they will receive that character's ending. Students you’ve already maxed out in previous playthroughs will have a heart indicator next to their sprite in "Usami's Diagnosis". Ending Trophies There are 18 trophies available in Island Mode: *1 bronze trophy for completing Island Mode once *1 silver for seeing every possibly Island Mode ending *15 bronze trophies for completing each classmate's report card *1 gold for completing all report cards Navigation ru:Island Mode Category:Gameplay